húmedo
by purpleraxn
Summary: Mercedes puede hacer algo y luego lo intenta con Bárbara
1. La segunda vez

La noche era calma, su primavera en todo su esplendor, la luna ausente, el cielo poblado de estrellas. Mercedes se acomodó el cabello perlado de pequeñas gotas de agua caliente que habían quedado enganchadas en las hebras que no resistieron permanecer dentro del recogido para evitar que se mojara completamente. Alisó el frente de la tela, sus pezones la empujaban y se marcaban claramente con la luz del cuarto de baño. Se mordisqueo el labio inferior, sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojos cubiertos de un velo de oscuridad daban cuenta de cuan caliente estaba. En todo el día no había esperado nada más que volver a casa, volver a Bárbara y hacerle el amor hasta perder las fuerzas.

La mujer en cuestión permanecía en la cama con los lentes de lectura puestos, un libro de contabilidad en la mano y el cabello cayendo en ondas alrededor de su cara y acariciando sus hombros desnudos.

Mercedes tragó saliva antes de apagar la luz del cuarto de baño y cerrar la puerta. El amplio cuarto ocupaba lugar en la segunda planta de la casa y desde allí habían visto tantos amaneceres en los brazos de la otra... y esa noche quería volver a hacerlo.

Sus pies descalzos no hicieron ruido en el parqué y con premura soltó el moño de su cabello, dejando sus bucles caer libremente a su alrededor. Bárbara le sonrió dulcemente antes de volver a bajar la vista. La joven Möller apretó los puños mientras pasaba frente a los pies de la cama pero se detuvo y volvió en sus pasos, haciendo que Bárbara levantara la cabeza y abriera los ojos al recibir sus labios tan necesitados. El libro cayó de su regazo al tiempo que Mercedes apoyaba una rodilla en la cama y luego otra, el corazón corriendo desbocado en su pecho. Le daba hasta pena necesitarla tanto pero...

Las manos de Bárbara le tomaron el rostro e intensificó el beso, sintiendo las rodillas de la castaña clavarse junto a sus muslos. Su lengua empujó en la boca tibia y con sabor a pasta dental y suspiró, tirando suavemente de su labio inferior y volviendo a entrar en ella. Se separaron con timidez y Bárbara le sonrió, las manos de Mercedes apoyándose en las almohadas detrás de la morena.

\- Hoy estamos... uff - sonrió y Mercedes se puso más roja.

\- ¿Quieres? - preguntó con naturalidad. La comunicación siempre había sido su fuerte.

\- Claro que sí, de ti yo no me canso, pequeña.

Mereces sonrió y se inclinó, recibiendo su boca de nuevo y suspirando contra ella antes de comenzar a bajar con besos dulces por su mejilla hasta su cuello.

Bárbara cambió el lugar de sus manos por su espalda, acariciando la curva de su cintura y sus caderas. Abrió los ojos y su boca se hizo agua al ver por el espejo cerca de la puerta que Mercedes no llevaba nada debajo del camisolín negro de satén. Su piel blanca resaltaba y su entrepierna estaba libre, expuesta a su vista. Se mordió el labio al ver sus pliegues teñidos en un rosa furioso y un pequeño brillo entre los mismos. Estaba mojada.

\- Mercedes - le llamó, sus manos acariciando sus nalgas por encima del trozo de tela que descansaba allí.

\- ¿si? - mordisqueó su cuello y Bárbara siseó.

\- ¿te estabas tocando?

\- Si..., si - su voz vibró contra la piel de la curva de su hombro y chuponeó con ganas allí.

\- ¿por qué no me llamaste?- sus manos bajaron un poco hacia la altura de su sexo y separo los muslos, Mercedes respirando acaloradamente. - ¿Eh?

\- Porque estabas trabajando, no te quería molestar - tomó entre los dientes el tirante del camisón de la morena y lo arrastró hasta hacerlo caer.

\- Prefiero tocarte a ti que tocar esos registros, Mercedes - volvió a separar sus muslos y la castaña gimoteó, levantando las caderas.

Sus bocas volvieron a colisionar mientras las manos de dedos finos y largos separaban esos muslos constantemente, las caderas de Mercedes moviéndose al ritmo que ella quería.

Sin necesidad de hablar fue bajando por su cuello y hombro con besos suaves y la mujer menor se elevó un poco, dándole acceso a su pecho y a que la morena tomara un pezón erguido por encima de la tela. La humedad fría se mantuvo ahí incluso cuando Bárbara cambió de pecho - una y otra y otra vez, hasta oír a Mercedes desesperarse, sus uñas clavándose en las almohadas.

La morena volvió a levantar la vista hacia el espejo y vio un fino hilo de humedad brillar, pendiendo lejos del clitoris hinchado de la castaña. Acarició sus nalgas lentamente y bajo por su cadera hasta su vientre, sus dedos haciendo a un lado la tela que estorbaba. El vello recortado y fino de la Möller guió sus dedos hasta el hilo de humedad que se pegó a ellos. Bárbara besó su hombro y rozó su clitoris, pasando por el hasta llegar al perineo y volver hasta el clitoris hinchado.

\- Mercedes - susurró con diversión, repitiendo la acción y sintiendo la entrada dilatarse ante sus dedos.

La mujer gimió y agitó las caderas contra ella, temblando entre sus brazos.

\- Vamos a acabar este rápido que luego vienen más.

Su sonrisa contra su cuello hizo que Mercedes riera excitada y volteara el rostro para besarla.

Los dedos de la morena dibujaron círculos sobre su clitoris, sus pliegues moviéndose al compás mientras más humedad era depositada contra la piel de ambas. Mercedes intentaba distraerse al darle besos por todos los lugares donde podía, la mano de Bárbara empujando su cadera para mantenerla expuesta y sus ojos fijos en el reflejo. Lentamente se deslizó hacia arriba al sentir sus dedos revestidos de humedad y entró en ella sin muchos miramientos, tampoco es que tuviera alguna barrera. El cuerpo de Mercedes la aceptaba en cualquier posición que se encontraran. Se conocían, se amaban, se deseaban y no necesitaban otra llave para descubrir a la otra a su antojo.

Mercedes mordió la almohada y sus uñas se clavaron aún más, su interior siendo abierto sin cesar, la mano de Bárbara agitándose contra ella sin piedad. El primer grito llegó junto con el chispazo del orgasmo que hizo que apretara hasta los dedos de los pies, sus caderas siendo puestas en su lugar por la mano de Bárbara, su otra mano deteniéndose entre sus pliegues. Lentamente salió de ella y volvió a su clitoris, acariciándolo con ternura extrema, atenta a los espasmos previos al orgasmo. Lo hizo despacio, con cautela, presionando y soltando. Mercedes bajó una de sus manos hacia su pecho y la metió dentro del camisón, haciendo que suspirara cuando su pezon fue capturado por dedos temblorosos y calientes. Pero la mano no se detuvo ahí, sino que se entretuvo lo suficiente para luego pasar por debajo de la sábana y meterse entre sus piernas, acariciando con descaro eso que Mercedes amaba reclamar como suyo. La morena gimió contra los bucles castaños de su mujer y sus dedos se enterraron en ella de nuevo, arrancándole un gemido desesperado.

Entre respiraciones erráticas, gemidos, suspiros y los dedos de Bárbara chocando con su interior, la sinfonía del sexo llenaba la habitación. Bárbara la sostuvo más cerca y abrió las piernas lo que las rodillas de Mercedes le permitieron, los dedos de ésta no le daban respiro a su clitoris que clamaba tranquilidad, palpitando contra ellos sin cesar.

Se retiró al sentir cómo Mercedes intentaba contenerla, volviendo a bajar al montículo de nervios, provocando un pequeño salto que les arrancó risas agitadas a las dos. Besó sus hombros y continuó con los movimientos circulares sobre su piel, el aroma de la piel de Mercedes mezclado con el jabón la estaban volviendo loca. Besó su cabeza y buscó su boca desesperadamente, las caderas de la joven siguiendo el ritmo de sus propios dedos. Bárbara mordisqueo su labio inferior y la sostuvo más fuerte, el cuerpo más pequeño que el suyo era como una hoja de papel al viento mientras el orgasmo hacía metástasis en todas sus extremidades, aflojándolas.

Empujó de nuevo en ella y Mercedes gimió moribundamente contra su boca, sus pestañas estaban húmedas mientras trataba de mantenerse firme.

Bárbara froto el frente de su vagina con desespero, el clitoris chocando con la palma de su mano sin descanso. Mercedes comenzó a gimotear incontrolable y mordió su hombro antes de ahogar un sollozo y alejar las caderas.

\- ¿qué pasa?

\- Me voy a correr y...

\- No importa si sucede lo de la otra vez - susurró con dulzura y besó su frente antes de obligarla a alejarse para besar sus labios.

Los dedos de Mercedes se clavaron en la almohada y corrió torpemente la ropa interior mojada, entrando en ella con algo de dificultad. Sus dedos se curvaron en ella y con el pulgar comenzó a acariciar su clitoris, la mujer mayor respondiendo a sus embestidas leves.

Dentro de ella se desataba una guerra incontrolable. El calor subía a niveles exorbitantes mientras Bárbara no se detenía. Ardía, se sentía exquisito, quemaba, era líquido corriendo en su interior.

Su boca se abrió y gritos entrecortados se ahogaron en la almohada mientras el orgasmo la consumía. Bárbara retiro los dedos rápidamente y acarició su clitoris con fuerza, arrancándole un gemido ahogado mientras sobre sus rodillas chorreaba la humedad abundante del placer extremo que atacó a la joven Möller. El cuerpo de Mercedes quedó temblando mientras sus caderas seguían buscando sus dedos. Le soltó la cintura para tomarle el rostro y besarla profundamente, su propio sexo aún siendo embestido lentamente por la castaña. El orgasmo fue lento, haciendo que se retorciera debajo de ella, sintiendo cada fibra en su interior explotar en regocijo. Mercedes la besó con gusto, chocando su lengua con la propia, tomando de sus labios algo de vida para volver a respirar. Entre sus piernas, la mano de Bárbara goteaba, cubriendo su sexo para darle un descanso. Se separaron temblorosamente y ambas se dieron vuelta a mirar las gotas que conformaban el pequeño charco sobre la sabana.

Mercedes se mordió el labio y se giró a mirarla con algo de pena.

\- Estamos realmente uff... - dijo con picardía y Mercedes asintió con una sonrisa.

\- Ahora vamos a ver si puedo conseguir lo mismo contigo - sus dedos volvieron a deslizarse fuera y dentro y Bárbara cerró los ojos.


	2. Nudos

**Buenas! Como ando bloqueada (y ocupada), voy a ir publicándoles los smut que he escrito.**

 **Espero les guste 3333333**

Con manos suaves y delicadas fue frotando cada parte de su espalda. Habían ido a nadar hacía unas horas y Bárbara había mencionado un dolor en la espalda regreso a la casa. Y pese a todo el ajetreo de la ciudad, las conversaciones acompañadas de música y demás, no lo había olvidado.

Ahora, bajo sus manos, Bárbara yacía con la espalda descubierta y la frente apoyada en los brazos cruzados. El sofá era lo suficientemente amplio como para que las dos cupieran sin problemas y lo agradecía. Sentada sobre sus muslos se sentía la reina del mundo.

Apretó sobre el borde de la columna todo el camino hacia la cintura y Bárbara gimió de gusto.

\- ¿Lo desaté?

\- Tengo mas nudos que los cordones de mis zapatillas, pequeña - Mercedes volvió a presionar sobre el cuello y se inclinó sobre su espalda.

\- ¿Sabes qué te haría mejor?

\- ¿Qué? - giró la cabeza y sintió la yema de sus dedos deslizarse por su espalda hasta una de sus nalgas.

\- Algo de sexo - besó su cuello y Bárbara cerró los ojos.

\- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez?

\- Hace como tres semanas - sus dedos subieron de nuevo y acarició su hombro.

\- Con razón estoy tan estresada - dijo con una risa tonta y Mercedes se inclinó de costado para robarle un beso.

¿Te he dicho cuán hermosa eres aun cuando estas estresada? Cuando te veía en el agua hoy me sentía la mujer más afortunada de la historia.

Bárbara rió mientras los dedos de Mercedes presionaban en su espalda hasta llegar a sus caderas, buscando el punto sensible de la otra mujer. Un gemido suave le dio la respuesta y sonrió, su otra mano bajando por una de sus nalgas para apretarla.

\- Me encantas.

Bárbara rió y se mordió el labio cuando la mano de la castaña se metió entre sus muslos, acariciándola de arriba hacia abajo con paciencia. Su toque seguía siendo tan dulce como el primer día y le encantaba. Sintió un tirón conocido y gimió cuando los círculos se hicieron más rápidos sobre su clitoris. De pronto, las leggings le molestaban y quería estar completamente desnuda pero Mercedes no iba a ceder tan fácilmente.

Giró la cabeza y la vio con sus ojos fijos en donde su mano trabajaba, un labio entre los dientes mientras la otra mano regaba caricias por su espalda. Un par de dedos presionaron su entrada por sobre la tela y gimió, aferrándose al cojín debajo de su pecho.

\- Bonita...

\- Shhh - oyó tras ella y se mordió fuerte al sentir sus dedos pasar por todo su sexo y entre sus nalgas - a ver, vamos a deshacernos de esto.

Mercedes se levantó y, dándole besos en la espalda, tomó los costados de la calza para comenzar a tirar de ella.

Bárbara levantó las caderas y pronto la prenda estuvo fuera de juego. Mercedes mordisqueó su piel por debajo del borde de la tanga y siguió hasta tu nalga donde la mordió más fuerte y ambas rieron mientras volvía a posicionarse sobre ella. La tela de algodón estaba húmeda y el azul era más oscuro entre sus pliegues; la rozó dulcemente y antes de retirarse sus dedos se deslizaron por ella con ganas, arrancándole un gemido agudo. La mano de Mercedes volvió sobre su espalda y presionó en su entrada de nuevo, entrando un poco y volviendo a salir. Bárbara siseó y ella comenzó a frotar su clitoris con círculos lentos, apretados. La vio apoyar la cabeza contra sus brazos cruzados y tomar aire.

\- ¿Te gusta? - hizo a un lado la tela y deslizó un dedo dentro de ella sin problema alguno.

\- Dios...- se lamió el labio y cerró los ojos.

Mercedes empujó otro dedo en su interior y los humedeció bien, viendo y sintiendo cómo Bárbara se contraía a su alrededor.

\- Levanta más las caderas - pidió en un susurro, besando su piel antes de apoyar las piernas junto a ella y darle espacio.

Bárbara giró la cabeza para mirarla mientras se exponía a ella y Mercedes sonrió, su mano apoyándose en su cadera, dejando caricias suaves mientras la tomaba lento, con tranquilidad. La morena gimió ante el tercer dedo y Mercedes la acompañó cuando sintió como se derramaba a su alrededor.

\- Más...- murmuró, abriendo más las rodillas.

\- Tranquila...- giró la mano cosa de poder frotar su clitoris con el pulgar y se lamió los labios al sentir cómo se contraía a su alrededor.

Los embates fueron suaves todo el tiro hasta que Bárbara gimoteó desesperada al sentir el orgasmo encenderla. Mercedes se retiró de ella y sonrió al ver cómo llevaba las caderas hacia atrás en su búsqueda.

\- Abre más las rodillas - le pidió y se corrió más hacia atrás, apoyándose incómodamente sobre su vientre.

Bárbara así lo hizo y se volteó a mirar, viendo a Mercedes lamiéndose los dedos.

\- Por favor...

\- Mmm - cerró los ojos y se llevó dos hasta los nudillos, deslizándolos suavemente entre sus labios.

\- ¡Mercedes!

Mm... estar dentro tuyo se siente mejor - le guiñó un ojo y las mejillas de la mujer se pusieron mas rojas si fuera posible.

Sacó la punta de la lengua y la lamió alrededor con lentitud, bordeandola y mordiendo sus muslos. Entrelazó sus dedos y la hizo levantar más las caderas.

\- Me encanta como te queda, Barbarita, pero me esta molestando un montón - tomó la tanga con cuidado y la bajó lo suficiente para poder acercarse.

Bárbara gimió y apretó los dedos unidos con los suyos bajo su pecho. La lengua de Mercedes subía y bajaba entre sus pliegues abiertos, los gemidos queditos de la castaña mientras la probaba eran melodía a sus oídos. La sintió deslizar la lengua dentro suyo y el aire se le fue de los pulmones.

\- ¡Ah, Mercedes! - empujó las caderas contra ella y la oyó gemir, su mano soltando la suya para tomarla de los muslos con fuerza.

Sus labios se cerraron alrededor de su clitoris y chupó despacio, con ternura, sintiendo la humedad resbalad hasta su labio superior y meterse en su boca. La golpeó con la lengua varías veces y se deslizó entre sus pliegues de nuevo, penetrando su entrada y sintiéndola temblar.

\- Date la vuelta, mi amor - susurró, alejándose de ella y pasando su mano por su sexo, humedeciéndose aún más los dedos.

Bárbara se giró y Mercedes tomó la prenda, sacándola por sus piernas, a las cuales luego besó con cuidado mientras las abría. El sexo hinchado y ahora rojizo de la mujer brillaba como prueba de cuan bueno había sido su tratamiento hasta el momento.

Acarició sus inglés y su vientre, subiendo por su pecho con besos y mordiscones que no iban a dejar marca. Bárbara la tomó de la cabeza mientras enterraba su lengua en su boca y gemía ante los sabores mezclados. Mercedes la tomó de los muslos y los levantó, exponiéndola completamente a ella mientras comenzaba a frotarse repetidas veces, ganando gemidos en medio de los besos. Su short comenzó a humedecerse con el placer de la otra mujer y eso solo consiguió que se frotara aún más rápido. Bárbara gemía incontrolable contra su boca, sus dedos ahora clavados en su espalda baja mientras la presionaba más cerca. Mercedes besó su frente y apoyó la cabeza contra el apoyabrazos, sus caderas descontroladas empujaban una y otra vez.

\- Pequeña...- dijo desesperada la morena mientras la castaña giraba la cabeza y la besaba.

El grito fue fuerte y duradero mientras seguía frotándose contra ella una y otra vez. Bárbara mordió su hombro por encima de la remera y dejó caer su cabeza al sentir como Mercedes se separaba de ella. Un par de dedos curiosos se adentraron en ella y la boca de Mercedes se cerró alrededor de su pecho, chupándolo con ganas, mimándolo con la lengua y haciendo que la ola del orgasmo no se detuviera. Los dedos dentro suyo frotaban con frenesí, entrando y saliendo sin parar, el ruido húmedo de sus pliegues y la piel de la castaña se mezclaban con los de succión que hacía sobre su pecho. Bárbara gritó casi adolorida y Mercedes se puso de rodillas frente a ella con el rostro rojo y los labios hinchados. Una mano se apoyó en su vientre y con la otra continuó tomándola, entrando y saliendo sin piedad.

\- Dios, Mercedes, Mercedes - gimoteó en desespero, agarrandose los senos y mordiéndose el labio.

La castaña bajó la otra mano y comenzó a frotar su clitoris que la recibía sensible y duro. Bárbara dio un pequeño brinco y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar. Sus caderas se elevaron, sintió una descontractura y el calor propio del orgasmo ir en corriente hacia su vientre.

Los dedos en su interior salían y entraban en estocadas secas, dejándola vacía para después llenarla de nuevo. El par de dedos sobre su clitoris no se tomó ni un respiro y ella se encontró gritando ante el segundo orgasmo. Mercedes gimió y retiró los dedos rápidamente, sin abandonar su bolita de nervios y recibiendo en su camiseta y pantalón el placer líquido que escapó de la entrepierna de su mujer. Bárbara continuó quejándose mientras apretaba las piernas y se cubría con una mano, presionando como para aplacar el placer doloroso y que ardía allí.

Mercedes le separó las piernas a duras penas y retiró su mano, acariciandola suavemente y provocándole espasmos y gemidos quejosos.

\- Te ves hermosa cuando te corres... - rió y se inclinó sobre ella, robándole un beso. Bárbara seguía con los ojos cerrados - Me mojaste toda la remera.

\- ¿De donde salió eso?

\- De tres semanas si hacerlo, fíjate. Y hay que compensarlo - sonrió, volviendo a ponerse de rodillas para quitarse la camiseta mojada.

Los shorts y su ropa interior la siguieron y pronto sus humedades se encontraron, tanto las de sus bocas colisionando como sus sexos reencontrándose en una danza caliente y llena de necesidad.


End file.
